politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
New Australia
New Australia is a nation on the continent of Australia surrounded on all sides by water bodies - the Indian ocean and the Pacific ocean on either sides. GENERAL INFORMATION '''Founded: '''30th March 2015 '''Leader: '''President Silverdoe '''Capital City: '''New Sydney '''Government Type: '''Democratic Republic New Australia is a nation located on the continent of Australia, surrounded by the Indian ocean to the West and the Pacific ocean to the East. It shares maritime borders with the real world nations of Indonesia, East Timor and Papua New Guinea to the north; the Solomon Islands and Vanuatu to the north-east; and New Zealand to the south-east. The climate of Australia is significantly influenced by ocean currents, including the Indian Ocean Dipole and the El Niño–Southern Oscillation, which is correlated with periodic drought, and the seasonal tropical low-pressure system that produces cyclones in northern Australia.These factors cause rainfall to vary markedly from year to year. Much of the northern part of the country has a tropical, predominantly summer-rainfall (monsoon) climate. HISTORY New Australia was founded on 30th March 2015. During the later parts of 2013 and the early parts of 2014, the mother nation of New Australia - Commonwealth of Australia went into a period of great recession and depression due to frequent droughts and deteriorating foreign relations. This coupled with the dissent the people had towards the then government gave rise to a secret revolutions. The people started to hold meetings in secret throughout the months of February, March and April discussing the further course of action. It was unanimously decided that only a coup could bring about a change. A section of the people also began to get training in fighting with weapons to make up the first regiment of the New Australian Armed Forces. A force of 3000 soldiers were raised through this to make sure they had something to retaliate with if things were to turn ugly. Slowly the revolution movement began to spread and eventually reached the ears of the government. The government initiated a crackdown on New Australian Party of People, the main party leading the revolution in the month of July 2014. Eventhough the crackdown was successful in subsiding the people, it failed to fully blow out the spirit of revolution In the month of November 2014, just 4 months after the crackdown, the new revolution began again under the leadership of the now renamed New Australian Party of People- The New Australian Revolutionary Party. This time the revolutionaries took precautions to not let the government hear any of this. The first regiment rose again with 6000 people this time and people were also trained for government position, among whom James "Jimmy" Silverdoe was one. In the month of January 2015, the initial push began resulting in the capture of Northern Territory and Western Australia. The response to this from the government was through their armed forces. But due to surprise element in favor of the revolutionaries, the response failed eventually leading to the capture of both Queensland and Southern Australia in the month of February 2015. In the early part of March 2015, Victoria was taken after 10 days of heavy fighting. Finally, in the last week of March 2015, a final push was made to capture New South Wales which was successful leading to the overthrow of the then government leading to the installment of new government and nation under the leadership to President Silverdoe on 30th March 2015. DEMOGRAPHICS The people of New Australia are predominantly English speaking with a few native tribes speaking their own native language POLITICS New Australia is a democratic republic. Hence, multi-party system was established at its creation. But usually The New Australian Revolutionary Party is voted to power due to its role in creating the new nation. James "Jimmy" Silverdoe is the first and the current president of New Australia. People above the age of 18 are eligible to caste vote irrespective of their culture, race, sex or region. The only necessity is that the said person should be a citizen of New Australia. ECONOMY The economy of New Australia is mostly based on commerce and manufacturing industry with mining playing their part too. With a GDP of $332,609,152.91, it is a fast growing nation. The manufacturing industry includes aluminium and munitions industry. Coal is the main source of power. Major export includes Aluminium and Bauxite with Aluminium playing second fiddle. MILITARY The New Australian Army and The New Australian Air Force are the main branches of the New Australian Armed Force. The New Australian Navy is a newer and younger branch. The New Australian Army is made up of 24000 soldiers and The New Australian Air Force is made up of 18 fighter planes. The New Australian Navy is composed of 1 ship. The New Australian Spy Agency is known for their secrecy and perfection. At present, the field force stands at 2 spy.